Hide and Seek
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: NaruIno. She was sick of hiding, it was her turn to seek.


**Hide and Seek**

It's been five months since Naruto's demon raped me.

Ever since that day my life has never been the same.

My cheery bitchy mood had dropped to suicidal depression.

When Sakura insulted me, I would just laugh and agree. When my team trained I would just stand still and watch. Like the world could just pass me by and I would never give a damn. My job at the flower shop seemed like it never existed, I would never work when my parents told me too. I would leave the shop to be alone. I was not emo, I'm not Sasuke. I've been scared of many people, feeling as though they were going to abuse me and rape me like Naruto.

Naruto, He had been my worst fear. If he came close, I would flee. Once I fled I would break down and cry. His welcoming smile and sea eyes could never fool me like they once did. He said he wanted to talk to me. No, I couldn't be fooled like last time. Hadn't he abused me enough? Did he want more sick pleasure from me? I'm Ino Yamanaka, not a fucking whore. Naruto had broken me down bit by bit making me what I never thought of being. Depressed. That Asshole. Fuck him, fuck everyone. One day he'll realize what he did to me,and know how much he truly hurt me. He did know what he did and he knew how he hurt told me he loved me and I said it back. What the hell was wrong with me? Am I really that sick in the head as well? I must be. I feel so caged in, feeling like simple bars are the reminders of my betrayed trust. What have I become you ask? Crazy, depressed, alone, scared. Many feelings remain deep within me but lust is not one. I do not have need for a useless emotions that betrayed my heart. I should kill myself, I should be drinking and smoking like my sensei, Asuma.

Surprisingly I'm not. I know better, believe it or not. I'm trapped in my cage like room, I will be the one to realize something. That I will slowly crack. My stomach grumbles, oh god. The Ramen Shop. My diet. I couldn't eat. Laughing, Joking. Love. Dammit I was crying again. This happened too much. I was shaking too, I couldn't even hold myself, just my own touch. I wouldn't dare close my eyes. Never again. My gentle baby blue orbs faded to a pale grey. Strange. I wasn't focusing on my looks anymore. Every bit of innocence was taken what could I look forward to now knowing what I really am?

Nothing could cover it up. Only a little longer. I will find him, and get what I wanted. I couldn't deny it now. Then I cracked. My tears stopped falling, and my body continued to shake as I rose from my grim looking bedroom. It was nightfall. It was dark, and loud out my window. It was perfect. Nobody could hear or see. I had cracked and now I was ready.

It was time and nobody could get in my way.

**x-**

Five months.

Five fucking months ago, damn it was that long ago.

The Kyuubi had raped her then.

Ha. Boy he was making the memories. Why did I let this happen? I don't know I thought I did the right thing but here's the bad news. That was Bullshit. She's scared of me now ever since that night. I don't think she could ever forgive me, No matter how many times I say sorry. She won't ever come near me, she's changed. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the fuck up who changed Ino's life forever. She looked so depressed. Why wouldn't she be? I was the cause. Dammit. Why do I always fuck everything up. I wish that I did die during the Exams, or right now. Then Ino could finally be happy and unafraid. Tch. I wanted to protect her but instead once a fucking again I fuck up. Scared, alone, depressed. I felt like that everyday. Sometimes I would stay in my shitty little apartment and cry. Feeling like a bitch. I wouldn't eat ramen, I would throw up. The Ramen Shop. Her Laugh, Her Smile. Her eyes. Oh god, her eyes. I sometimes wouldn't let myself leave the apartment, not wanting to hurt anyone else. Or even Ino again. It was dark and loud outside, I needed to be free. Free from this life. Free from this cage. So then it happened. I dragged my self out of my cage and made myself free whether I wanted to or not. Then I left, no turning back. The air. The air, tasted bitter yet sweet. The moon, the moonlight. The dark bedroom. Oh god my head hurt, I was going to throw up.

My apartment. I needed to go back. I couldn't do this, I didn't want to ever again. Dammit. I was crying again and shaking. Mother Fucker. Why? Why?oh The guilt punched me over and over again in the stomach, I was losing my cool. I was losing my air. I was losing. Never to win. Game Over. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I opened my mouth. I threw up. My knees were beginning to weaken, I was being drained. I needed help. I needed a miracle. I needed her. I needed Ino. 'Naruto...' I wanted to hear that. Needed to hear that. I was beginning to crack. Yup. Any second and boom. Spiraling into depression and losing myself one bit at a time. Just like Ino. Oh Well. This is what Ino wants. At least I could die, knowing I did something right for her. I stumbled forward, another punch of guilt. Boom. Boom.

My mouth was forced open as I threw up again.

That's It I'm done with.

**x-**

I found him.

He was like me.

Cracked.

I clenched my fists and watched. He was throwing up. Now he was living my life. I was going to take from him. He forced it on me now it was my turn. Yes. I had cracked and here was my solution dear reader. It was dark, nobody to see. It was loud, nobody to listen. It was him, nobody else.

"Naruto..." I spoke softly, his name no longer gave me shivers at the moment. He turned, Boy was he fucked up. Just like me. Wow. So much in common, I could cry. His eyes widened.

"Ino..?" His voice was cracked too. Yes, I had returned for more. To finish what he had started. I knew I could find him at his apartment, probably locking himself away in his room not wanting to hurt anymore. I chuckled, whatever. He had a demon, Of course he was meant to hurt. It was in a flash, I had him against the side of his apartment. My eyes glittered, staring into his.

"You left me to get raped Naruto-kun..." I said, pressing my body against his.

"I tried to save you...I tried..." He answered, lies.

"You hurt me Naruto-kun..." I said emotionless, grabbing him by his throat, I stared deep within his eyes.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto blinked, shaking against my body. "Ino-chan..." I glared and struck Naruto down with my hand,

"Shut up! Your demon took from me! He took something I can never get back! You may still be a virgin but I'm not..." Slap. The red mark must have burned, it must feel like how I was slapped and abused for sex.

"Kyuubi! Come out, I order you to come out!" I growled, yelling at Naruto's face. He winced, Scared. Whatever. Fuck Him. I wanted his Kyuubi, I wanted to use him. Naruto closed his eyes, not opening them.

"Kyuubi!" I snapped once again, ready to strike Naruto again.

"Geez Ino-chan. No need for violence my dear..." I blinked, it was him. Naruto lifted his arm taking my hand and set it back to my side.

"Kyuubi..." I said softly, weakly smiling up at him.

"I...I missed you..." What the fuck. I loved this freak? Since when did I miss that bastard. I really did crack.

"Yeah..yeah..." He said rolling his eyes.

"What did you call me out for really Ino?"

"Back for more?" Naruto said before I could answer. I looked down and nodded, ashamed. He laughed, so cold.

"No need to feel down Ino-Chan..." He took my chin in his hands and raised me to see the real him. Caring? Nah.

"I can make you feel alive..." Those words took me off my feet, I actually believed them. I just blinked and nodded, listening to his words. They played like a song. I couldn't stop listening. I knew I was insane now, practically wanting to be with this demon. Many people say love makes you do crazy things, whoever made that up hadn't been through what I have. This very moment I needed to feel alive, I needed to feel something other than broken. Other then sadness. Bam. Within a second my position was switched, and I was against the apartment wall. My dress was already torn and my panties and bra were already revealed. It was happening too quick, just like last time. The song that distracted me turned sour, yet I was still willing to dance. I grabbed him by his jacket pulling him close so we could see eye to eye. Face to Face. The cold red slits staring down into by broken pale blues.

"Go on Demon, Make me feel alive..."

**x-**

She's changed.

She never smiles anymore.

Ino looks horrible and she hit me.

She really has changed. She's letting Kyuubi have his way with her. What happened to Ino? Did she crack? Why is she doing this? Something's wrong. Kyuubi forced me out and once again I was left to do nothing only to beg to not hurt Ino and to let me take control. Yet that bastard will only let me watch. I hugged myself, almost cuddling into a ball. This was pure torture. Maybe I should have died. Maybe I could die right now. Fuck being Hokage. Fuck everything. This was partly Ino's fault. She wanted this and so it was going to happen right here and now. At the exact same place as last time. At my apartment. Except worse, Out in the open. Shit. If anyone saw, what could I say? Nobody would believe me. Nothing left to do now except watch the girl I thought I loved, have sex with my demon.

My demon. Ino loved Kyuubi, Not me and maybe never again. Oh God. He's already has her dress torn. Now Ino's taking off my-his jacket and touching his chest. Let me go. Let me go! I can't watch. It hurts too much. God just kill me now. I don't want to suffer. Please. Set me free. Now her bra is ripped, revealing her breasts. He touches her, massaging the pink tips of the breasts. She moans, except It's not the name I expected to hear.

"Naruto-kun..." I blinked,what the hell? Was it really my name that she was moaning? No way. Nu uh. Close the storybook, it's full of fairy tales that end in lies. Ino arched against my body, not like I could feel it anyway.

Her eyes were shut, it couldn't be pain. Then her face softened, could she really be enjoying this? Isn't there some guilt? My fingers began to run circles over the soft pink tips that now were beginning to get hard. Then squeezing and flicking making Ino gasp and moan with pleasure.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I...oh...god..." Her voice changed too. Kyuubi lowered my head to the rather large breasts, biting and nibbling the soft skin. Then her hands moved with the wind, Kyuubi couldn't even predict her movement. Ino's hands rested on my head, playing with my hair. It was crushing my heart into bits, knowing I wasn't allowed to feel that touch.

To know I wasn't giving her that pleasure. Then time was beginning to speed up, and Ino's panties were already being slid down her legs.

"You're wet Ino-chan." Kyuubi spoke up, sliding his hands up and down Ino's legs, then jabbing her lightly with his deadly nails. Ino gasped and blood had began to trickle down her pale skin. That Bastard. I was going to kill him. Kyuubi's tongue traced up Ino's leg, licking up the blood and sucking on the open cut. Ino shivered, she was enjoying the sick pleasure. At least she wasn't getting hurt. That made one of us. Then Kyuubi's tongue trailed up to her vagina, cleaning the wet liquid that dripped from her opening.

Ino threw her head back, looking to the stars and moaning to the heavens. Kyuubi smirked, he must be enjoying it too. Then he entered her vagina, one finger. Shivers flowed up Ino's body, getting used to the feel once again. Two fingers, pumping in and out of Ino's opening.

"Ah, N-Naruto! Don't, don't stop...please..." Ino was begging. Another finger and another. Faster and Faster. Never stopping or ever wanting too. This wasn't suppose to happen, what else am I suppose to feel? Am I even allowed to do that? Her juices spilling onto my-his hand. Ino seemed to be in a daze, she almost began to sway. Then I saw the stars. Her face in the moonlight. Darkness. It all came back to those damned memories. I was the next to crack, I could tell. Ino went down to her knees, pulling the orange jumpsuit pants down to the grassy ground. Next was the black boxers to go. The Kyuubi was hard, Ino could probably tell. Slowly her tiny hands moved up and down the erection, her tongue licking the very tip of it. Soon she had her whole mouth on it, bobbing up and down, moving faster and faster. He put his hands on her head, helping her finish the job.

"Ino-chan, I'm almost there...don't stop...don't...stop..."The Kyuubi grunted, throwing his head back. Pleasure soon builded up in the Demon making him exploded his seed into Ino's mouth and it soon leaked down the young Kunoichi's bare body. Then Ino swallowed. The Kyuubi looked down at Ino, it was almost show time. Ino took the Kyuubi's erection back in her hands and put them between her perky breasts, moving the erection up and down between her breasts. This was new. Kyuubi enjoyed it none the less, and was maybe impressed with Ino.

"Ino...oh Ino...ah..." His voice still cold, it could freeze hell over. Soon he ejected his seed again over Ino's breasts. The kyuubi was panting but was nowhere near finishing.

He bent down onto the cool grass and shoved Ino backward onto her back. Finally it was time to end this. The pain would finally stop,but yet the pleasure would continue for Ino. Another bad thing leading to a good thing. Funny how that seems to happen alot for me. The Kyuubi didn't waste time positioning himself or asking Ino if she was ready, he just pushed in making the blonde girl yelp. Moving faster and faster into Ino, making many sounds come from her lips. Her fingers were laced in the grass, gripping the green and then slowly losing the grip. She continued this. Ino was very unpredictable. Always different from Sakura and Hinata. She was independent and liked doing things on her own. Just like me. Shit, My heart was about to explode. Talking about her. Thinking about her. I was obsessed with Ino.

Ino, the girl who felt she would never be like Sakura and never be with she still competed with her rival and friend, she still tried to win over the guy who only put her down. My stomach was doing flips. My eyes were rolling to the back of my head. It felt as if I was fading away. Fading from life. Fading from my body.

Possibly fading from reality.

**x-**

My breathing felt uneasy.

I had got what I wanted.

So I should be enjoying this, right?

I was with the one I love and feeling alive. It felt a lot better without the abuse. Besides the Kyuubi was showing no mercy. Something Naruto would never do to me. Who needs him. If he** really **loved me, he would be with me right now. He would be giving me this pleasure. Yet the prince charming hadn't come close to doing this to me. For I had fallen for the dragon, I always knew my fairytale would end sour but I didn't care. I loved a demon so this is what I get. I can't change that, Right? It is the truth after all. Oh God. My finger's took hold of the grass once again. I moaned,

"Naruto-kun...oh god...Naruto..." Why the fuck was I calling **his** name?** He **wasn't doing this. His demon was. Yet even with the pleasure it still hurt. The Kyuubi was pushing me too hard. My eyes forced shut and my teeth were gritted.

Ow. This was a mistake. It was the same as being abused. It hurts. Why does it hurt? It felt so magical in the past. It felt like I belonged with him. Yet it feels as though I belong to him now. Naruto. He was so caring and understanding. Dammit, This is what I wanted! No matter how much it hurts, there were no regrets. I think I'm crying but I can't tell for sure. I bet that bastard was smirking at my pain. He didn't care about me. Why do I realize that now? Dammit. All these questions meant nothing. I meant nothing. My loved for this beast meant nothing. Everything seemed so fake now. Including me. It was like being a puppet except look here. No strings. Yet easy to control. Only wood here, no heart. No heart. Look to my painted face, the cheery smile. Then here is the Kyuubi, ripping me apart, until nothing is left. Funny how I could think at a time like this. What the hell is wrong with me? I do not know. I would ask you but you know as well as I do that puppets do not talk.

Sticky liquid traveled down my leg. Was it over? No, Nowhere near that. I was only bleeding nothing more. True, He was pushing me too hard that I was bleeding. Didn't he know when to stop? Hell No. He was a demon. Demons have no control. I was crying, I was nearly tearing the grass out of the ground. I was in for the ride of my life, and it would not stop.

"Heh, you're bleeding Ino-chan..." He laughed, pushing harder and harder in. I looked away, I didn't deserve this. Wrong, I did. Naruto didn't deserve this. He never did. It wasn't his fault I got raped. He never hurt me. It was all me.

"Ino-chan! Ah..." The kyuubi exploded inside me ,it gave me chills. It had stopped, and he pulled out.

"Ino-chan..."He purred, his tongue licked my cheek. I stood still, not moving or speaking.

"I'm glad you came back..." Were the demon's finally words before Naruto was back in control. He turned to his side and huddled in a ball, crying. I broke him. So much for a Beauty and The Beast ending. Except nothing had changed.

"Naruto..." I tried to touch his shoulder but he only shudder and whispered,

"N-no...please..."

I sighed, perfect ending. I tried to patch the situation up. I'd run away to another village. Maybe even kill myself. I closed my eyes. _I'll promise to protect Naruto from myself. _Yeah. That's sounds good. My body felt numb as I tried to move. It was like I was paralyzed. Shaking, I managed to sit. When I get home I'll celebrate. Maybe take a shower to wash my sins away.

"N-no! Please...don't...leave me..." Naruto cried out, it made me jump. His hand on mine. He was cold.

"Naruto..." That name practically rolled off the tongue. It sounded right...just to say his name. A sparkle filled his eyes. Even though I couldn't see them, I could tell. You could call it a lucky guess. My promise was still in act. How can I protect him from myself? I admit it. I'm weak. There. So how can I protect him when I can't even protect myself?

Fuck.

I wish I was stronger.

I wish I was what Naruto deserves. Like Hinata or Sakura. They seemed nice and they weren't whores either. Two of a kind. Here is Naruto, the boy with the broken heart,begging for me to stay with him. Why? Do I deserve another Chance? Truth is No. I don't. Naruto never gives up, and for some reason he's not giving up on Me. Stupid as Hell Move. I weakly smiled at him, laying back down on the grass alongside him. I looked to him and kissed his cheek. Our hands now laced in one.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going anywhere..." I told him, somewhat lies. Then he smiled, brighter than the stars that shined on us.

"I...love you...Ino-chan..." He told me, I cried.

"I love you too Naruto-kun..." I rested my head on his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat. Someday Naruto-kun. Someday we can be together, I promise.

Naruto was like a little boy, lost. Well here I was, desperate. It took me to find that little lost boy. It took that boy to make me believe that I could change. It took the stars to make me truly believe that Love isn't suppose hurt. I fell asleep that night in Naruto's arms, under the shining stars. True I was broken and so was Naruto. Things never stay broken completely.

* * *

**Review? :3**


End file.
